The Investigation
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: The true final conclusion to my Pain of the Past series. It features Tim Goodman as well as his Pikachu partner from Detective Pikachu. The reason they're in the story is to investigate the deaths of Colress and Team Plasma. This leads them into a misunderstanding that can only be resolved in battle. Enjoy reading this finale of my Pain of the Past stories to your heart's content.


**_The Investigation_**

Over at the Battle Tree, a teen with brown hair and eyes, wearing a white shirt with a red zip up hoodie and blue jeans arrived accompanied by a Pikachu wearing a detective hat. He was Tim Goodman and his Pikachu was none other than Detective Pikachu. He is approached by Blue, one of the leaders of the Battle Tree.

"You don't look like a trainer." Blue said.

"I'm a detective, actually." Time replied. "I'm Tim Goodman."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you." Blue confirmed. "Is there something you're investigating?"

"Yes," Tim replied, "I'm investigating the death of Colress, a scientist who died here in Alola last year, and the death of Team Plasma who died in Unova six months ago. From what I've heard, it was someone who had a grudge against them."

"What?" Blue said in surprise. "Who would do such a thing?"

"That's why I've come here to investigate." Tim said. "Do you know anyone who might've been betrayed by Colress or Team Plasma?"

"Well, one of the trainers who came here did mention something about a betrayal that happened seven years ago." Blue recalled. "I think he…" Blue pauses a moment, remembering something. "Wait, I think I know who did it."

Blue then follows Tim Goodman. Little did they know that Grimsley overheard the conversation.

"They don't know." Grimsley said to himself before giving chase.

Meanwhile, on Mount Lanakila, I exit the Pokémon League after today's title defense. As I make it to the Pokémon Center, I was about to enter it.

"Stop!" a voice called out.

I turned around and noticed Blue and Tim run towards me before stopping.

"Are you the one who killed Colress and Team Plasma?" Tim asked.

"Killed them? You're joking." I said.

"I know you were used and betrayed by them." Tim replied.

I was silent for a moment, but then say "So, you figured it out?"

"Is it true?" Tim asked again.

"They did die after I battled them one last time, but on the bright side, they won't be causing trouble anymore." I shrugged

"So you did do it." Blue confirmed as he stepped up.

"Hold it, Blue. As much as I wanted them dead, I didn't exactly–"

"Enough!" Blue cut off, "Time to bring you in!"

He threw a Poké Ball in the air, which opened up, sending out Alakazam.

Realizing that words would have no effect, I send out Hedwig, my Noctowl to battle Blue's Alakazam. I have Hedwig use Shadow Ball, which knocks out Alakazam with one hit. Returning Alakazam, Blue sends out Gyarados and I send out Void, my Chandelure, who easily defeats Gyarados with Shock Wave.

"What strength." Blue thought to himself in surprise.

As the battle continued, Vile, my Nidoking defeated Blue's Exeggutor with Megahorn, and Cruellock, my Rampardos, defeated Blue's Arcanine using Rock Slide.

"You won't get away with this!" Blue claimed as he sends out Rhyperior against Dragoon, my Haxorus, and does the Z-Move dance for Continental Crush. "I will stop you!"

"You delude yourself too much!" I reply as I do the Z-Move dance for Bloom Doom.

The grass type Z-Move overpowers the rock type Z-Move and defeats Rhyperior.

With one Pokémon left, Blue sends out Pidgeot and uses his Key Stone to Mega Evolve it. I send out Jaller and use my Key Stone to Mega Evolve him into Mega Charizard X. Using all of his power, Jaller crushes Mega Pidgeot using Rock Slide, defeating it and changing it back.

"This can't be!" Blue said in disbelief. "I lost to a murderer!"

"Look, I didn't exactly kill Colress and Team Plasma." I tried to explain.

"Just because they hurt you doesn't give you the right to kill them!" Tim replied.

Detective Pikachu then steps up, gathers all of his energy, and then releases a Thunderbolt at me, but then, a Krookodile gets in the way, blocking the attack with its electric proof body.

"What?" Tim said in surprise.

And then Grimsley stepped up and says "That's enough."

"You, you're Grimsley of the Unova Elite Four." Blue said.

"Why are you helping this murderer?" Tim asked.

"He didn't kill Colress and Team Plasma. Let him explain." Grimsley corrects.

"He's right." I replied. "When I defeated Colress here, the aftermath of Jaller's Fissure attack caused him to fall to his death. And when Team Plasma was defeated, they tried to attack me one last time, but Jaller used Fissure on the bridge they were on to protect me from them."

"So, you didn't kill anyone at all?" Detective Pikachu asked.

"Of course not, Sparklock!" said Cruellock in Pokémon language.

"What did you call me?" Detective Pikachu said, looking pissed.

"Pikachu, enough." Tim said, pulling him back.

"But… But… Oh fine." Detective Pikachu sighs.

"We're really sorry for misunderstanding you." Blue apologizes before walking away with Tim.

I look to Grimsley and say "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." Grimsley replies. "No matter what happens, never let the past haunt you."

"I understand." I nodded.

"Say, how about a card game to take your mind off this issue?" Grimsley offered.

"Sure thing." I accepted as he head into the Pokémon Center.

We sat at a table and Grimsley pulled out a Pokémon themed card deck. After shuffling the cards, he dealed out ten cards to each of us before putting one card face up. The card game we were playing was Gin.


End file.
